That Major Party
by Cotton Candy Bubbles
Summary: Peach is hosting a huge party for many to join, however, she bans all the furries. Lucario wants to join the fun, but he isn't human. What will he do to enter this party and will he make it?
1. Commercial

**I don't own smash brothers! This is my first story! Nervous, but I'm also excited! Please enjoy!**

* * *

Lucario, Toon Link, and Meta Knight were stranded by darkness in the living room. These three boys were sitting on an old, tan couch. The only thing that was lighting up part of the room was a medium sized TV. Meta Knight surfed through the channels. He stopped at a horror channel about a possessed woman trying to kill her husband.

Meta Knight blankly stared at the TV, "This is boring."

"Did you two get invited to Peach's huge party?" the young hylian questioned.

"No...?" They both answered.

"I think there's even a commercial on it, but you'd have to go to smash TV."

Meta Knight started to surf through the channels until he accidentally went to a porn channel.

Toon Link's and Lucario's eyes widen, "AHHHHH! TURN THAT OFF! TURN THAT OFF!"

"I'M GETTING THERE-" Toon Link tackled Meta Knight to the floor, trying to take the remote from him. "OW!"

"Yoink!" He snatched the remote from Meta Knight and quickly changed the channel by repeatedly smashing the up arrow button.

"..."

"..."

"There's the channel!" Toon Link keeps the channel at Smash TV.

"Hey!" Lucario was surprised at the stage the bluenettes were at, "They're at the pokemon stage!"

Currently, it shows Marth piercing his sword right through Ike, making him fly off stage.

"WHOOOOOOOOOOA!" Toon Link yelled, "I WANT TO DO THAT!"

There was only thirty seconds left. Ike was back on stage. He landed right behind Marth. He swung his sword at him and groaned viciously. It hit Marth, making him fly into the air.

"Ouch..." Meta Knight started to feel a little sick.

But wait, Marth falls back down. He is not KO'd yet.

"Crap!" Ike yelled. he ran over to Marth and held his sword up to gain power.

Marth quickly got up and back away from Ike. "Haha!"

Ike slammed his sword to the ground. "Dammit!"

Only ten seconds left. Ike charged at Marth, threw his sword at him and jumped to catch that sword. "AETHER!"

"Ahh!" Marth yelped!

"Five!"

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

"One!"

"Game!"

Marth wins this battle!

"Konkai wa boku no kachi da ne!"

"I didn't understand a word of what he just said," Meta Knight grumbled.

"I don't think any of us did." Lucario mumbled.

"Next battle will be coming up in five minutes!" The announcer said.

"Isn't Marth in some kind of Japanese boy band?" Lucario asked.

"I heard that he is. I think it's called the Dancing Swords." Toon Link answered, "He really likes to dance."

Something freaky happens. The cable for the TV turned itself off.

"GHOST!" Toon Link yelled. He drew his sword and right when he was about to point his sword at the TV, the cable turned itself on. It was slowly loading up the TV, but froze at fifty percent, "What is this?!"

"This cable is way too old," Lucario glared at the old TV.

"You should upgrade that," Meta Knight justified.

"I know."

The TV slowly loads up from fifty to sixty percent.

"Raaaauuuuuugh." The three men moaned.

About an hour later, the TV finally finished loading.

"FINALLY!" Meta Knight squawked.

A beginning of a never seen before commercial shows up. It had some normal party music to it. It first shows off a huge empty house with glowing party lights and food, some of it being chicken wings.

"Ike would love to live there," Toon Link joked. The other two laughed.

Peach appeared on the TV. She wasn't in her typical princess dress. Instead, she was wearing a white tank top with a pink gem on her chest and some gray ornate designs towards the bottom of the top. She had a white matching mini skirt with pink frills on it. She had these really tall high heel shoes that made her slightly taller then her normal height.

"What the hell?!" Toon Link's mouth and jaw dropped all the way to the ground.

"Damn," Lucario's eyes were widened, "She looks hot."

Meta Knight was the only one who seemed to not like Peach's different look. He snarled at the TV and grabbed the remote. He was just about to change the channel, but Toon Link took it away from him. "NOPE!"

"..."

"Who loves a good party?" Peach said in her optimistic tone.

"WE DO!" Toon Link and Lucario Squealed.

"Hell no," Meta Knight groaned.

"If you take a left from Nintendo Field road then go to the exit, that will lead you into Mushroom Kingdom street. Don't worry, this beautiful house is easy to find!" Peach's eyes sparkled and she showed off her cute smile.

"She's so pretty..." Lucario started to daydream.

"I agree with you."

"All she cares about is money," Meta Knight said, but neither of the two listened to him.

"This party will begin on friday and end on monday!"

"Friday is only three days from now," Toon Link said. He was actually using his brain.

"One more thing..." Peach did a little flirty kissy look and pushed some of her hair back, "Everybody is invited!"

"YES!" Lucario and Toon Link cheered.

"Except for those filthy, disgusting, furries or whatever you call them." She made a disgusting look. The TV screen went to black which means that the commercial was over.

"Aww, man." Lucario looked quite devastated.

"Looks like I'm the only who could actually go," Toon Link stared at his clothing.

"Dude, she's _not_ a very nice person," Meta Knight said, who is trying to warn Toon Link and Lucario, "She's not going to care about anyone unless she finds them attractive or rich."

"How would you know that?" Lucario said.

"Look at the way she acts. Didn't you hear what she just said earlier?"

That caused a very long silence...a rather awkward silence.

"I think I'll just head to bed." Lucario said, "I'm taking the couch.

Meta Knight didn't even bother to say a word. He just left the room without one word. Toon Link decided to lay down on the floor next to Lucario.

_Well this sucks. I hope we all don't end up splitting up and shit._ Toon Link's mind was becoming very cloudy. It was probably because he was getting tired. He slowly closed his eyes. All he heard was some of the battles that were currently going on, but he didn't bother to turn off the TV. He slowly dozed off peacefully.

* * *

**Well I hope that wasn't too bad. There'll be plenty of stuff going on beyond just this chapter. I don't mind if you give me some constructive criticism, but please no flames! Thank you! **


	2. Dancing Swords

In the only lounge room that Marth, Ike, and Roy own, They have a bright purple couch. The two bluenettes were sitting on it. In front of them, there was a fluffy foot rest that was long enough to lay down on it. That was what Roy was doing. As the young lad was sleeping away, Ike put his feet onto Roy's butt and Marth put his onto Roy's head. Ike received a text from Peach that asked him if the band could perform a song at her party.

"Greeeeeat," Ike groaned, "Peach really wants us to perform a song at her party."

"Is she paying us?" Marth questioned.

"I should of asked..."

"If she's not paying us, we are NOT going to accept her request."

"I know."

"We got a lot of tours coming up and doing that will give us even less time to rest."

"I like my sleep just as much as I love my chicken," Ike agreed.

"To be honest, I'm surprised you're not even eating some right now."

"I'm not hungry right now."

"Okay then."

Ike finally texted peach back after the conversation with Marth. He asked her if they were getting paid. Now he only waits to get a message back.

"I texted the fruit back."

"Be careful that you don't say that to her."

"I haven't called her that," Ike stated, "...yet."

Roy started to mumble about wanting to be loved.

"please... don't leave me alone..."

The prince chuckled and the other bluenette just stared at Roy with a blank look. Roy started to move around, but due to the feet that were on him, he couldn't move much. he then woke up.

"Why does it feel like there's more weight on me?"

Marth and Ike slowly move their feet off of Roy and onto the floor.

"We needed a foot rest." Ike said.

"You were using ME as a foot rest?" Roy whined.

"I could of used you as a vacuum," Ike joked, "Your mouth was wide open."

"HEY!"

"Quiet down, both of you." Marth said.

"..."

"..."

Silence. It stayed like this for about a half an hour, until Ike's phone went off.

"Why is she calling?" Ike grumbled.

"Just pick up the damned phone! I bet she's got your answer you baka!" Marth yelled. Roy had the most weirded out face he ever made. Ike picks up his phone and answers. "Ike."

"Oh hello Ike!" Peach said, sounding all cheerful.

"Did you get my text message? The one here I asked you if you were paying us."

"Is One hundred thousand gold okay for you?" Peach offered.

"HELL YEAH!" Ike became very excited.

"Good. But you have to do a very good job, understand?"

"Don't we always?"

"Not always." This was unexpected. Peach disagreed, though this shouldn't be much of a surprise. Marth and Roy try to listen in to the conversation.

"What are you trying to say here?

"Some of your songs are too much for my tastes."

"Listen you-" Roy grabbed Ike's phone away and Marth pulls the angry one back by the arms. "HEY LET ME GO!"

Roy takes over the phone. "Eh heh...sorry about that, you still want us to play, right? "

"Of course sweetie! Remember you need to be here by Friday! Okay?"

"Okay!"

"That's great! I'll see you then!"

"Bye bye!" Roy hangs up and sighs out of relief. "Ike, you can't get angry like that. This is why people don't like us."

"I hope she actually turns into the peach fruit so I can chuck that at the plumber's head. It's his fault that he found himself a new princess instead of that old one that Donkey Kong kidnapped-er...killed."

"Ike," Marth tries to calm Ike down. "Please calm down. I'll help you find a girlfriend...or a boyfriend-"

Roy glares at Marth. It was silent.

...

It wasn't long at all until Ike broke the silence. "I'm getting some damned fried chicken."

"You go get your chicken." Roy muttered.

"Okay." Marth said calmly.

Ike leaves the room to make himself some delicious fried chicken. The thing is, he doesn't know how to cook. In the past, he has set roman noodles into flames on accident. Never will he make that again, but that doesn't mean he won't make fried chicken. It shouldn't be too hard.

"Roy?" Marth looked over to Roy.

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?" Marth asked with concern.

"What do you think?"

"Sorry..." Marth had to think for a bit. He didn't know exactly why Roy was mad at him. Was it because of how Ike was acting? Or could of been what he offered to Ike. It still remains a mystery.

"Hmph."

"DAMN YOU FRIED CHICKEN!" The whole kitchen burst into flames. That didn't take long for this to happen...again actually.

"BAKAAAAA!"

"You dumbasses we need to FLEEE!" Roy runs out of the room and then he runs into a beautiful backyard. The grass was perfectly trimmed and looked very healthy with a huge built in pool that looked as if it could hold a few hundred people. Great for a massive party. Roy jumps into the pool, thinking he knows for sure that he won't go on fire. "HAHA! NOW I WON'T BURN!"

Shortly after Roy was in the pool, Marth ran outside. "Ike's fighting with fire!"

"You simply can't just fight against fire," Roy said, trying to sound smart.

Will Ike be able to win the battle against this fire. Apparently, this is definitely going on to the news, considering there was some Creepy Mage recording with some kind of camera. She was hoping her only "love", Robin, was in there.

* * *

Phewy! That took a while. Hello everyone! Sorry for the choppy-doppy ending here. But don't worry! More will be coming soon!


End file.
